please dont run away
by fedexingmattex
Summary: when the doctor hears what river says he will not rest until he find her, but when he does will it brake both his hearts when he sees what she has done with her life, and the chosies she has made, and how long will he mope and to what levels of mopping will he go to.


chater one- please dont run

(rivers p.o.v) i watched horror in his eyes as i told him i couldnt be mqarried to him, it is for his own good, he doesnt realize how much it brakes my heart to tell him this after 400 years of marrage. yes i still love hime with all my heart but i can not stay with him, i cant think about him travelling the stars with other pretty girls while i sit in my flat and hope that he will come and see me, and that he will know me, i cant sit around and wait for him not knowing what he knows and not knowing if he will hit me like he did when Amy and Rory left, it was only one time but still. i made up my mind and he cant change that. besides when i walked in on him and clara standing thier with love in thiers eyes i knew that out marrage had to end, that i could no longer go on. "please doctor i cant do it anymore, go off have fun and adventers i will go home and stay out of your way." " River please dont ru away, i promise i ca change whaatever you need just please dont run away from me. i love you." i knew i would get no where playing this nicely. so i did the bitch move. "doctor you cant give me the life that i want, i want kids and a normal life with a normal husband and you are to shelfesh to ever enven think of giving me that. goodbye and have a nice life, thanks for wasting years of mine." and with that i left him. i went to the flat i own and packed up everything, i knew he would come looking for me and that is the last thing that i want. so i went to the only place i could think of, new york city to mum and dad. i made sure that i landed a couple years after they were here so that my coming wouldnt add on to any problems, i also came with enought money to last all three of us enough for our lifes plus more and whatever dad was making being a nurse. i knock on the door and amy flung it opem. "hey mom do you mind if i move in with you and dad?" mum flung her arms around me darclaring that yes i could stay with them and that they already had a room for me.

at dinner i explianded everything that has happened in the last few years since they have been gone. then amy asked me if there was anything else that they should know. so i tell them my one last secert. " im pregnant with a baby boy im fourth months along." mum all but screams at me, " oh my god my babby is all grown up and having her own kids. and who told you that i was ok with you making me a grandmother? oh come hee baby girl."

" so mel do you have a name already picked out?"

'yup dad, his name is going to be Anthony Rory Brian Willams/Pond/Song."

and for right now everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about, i chose to ignor the pains in my stomach passing them as the baby kicking me, when i had a funny feeling that it as contractions. i pretened that nothing was wrong and went back to eating dinner. after dinner we went to the couch and talked about different adventers i have been on without them there and then we talked about our clidhood and about mels. everything was alright untill i felt my water brake around 8. i hoped no one would notice but amy and rory shot up and helped me into bed seeing that i was in pain and seeing that my water had broken.

As dad checked to make sure evrything was allright mom held my hand and stroked my hair and i cried my eyes out. "mom im scared this isnt supposed to be happening not for another five months why is this happening now, mom the baby only has one heart it cant regenerate mom make it stop. please mom just make it stop."

Amy looked over at Rory looking for good news but i knew that nun would come. " mel im so sorry but the baby is practicly delivering its self i cant stop it the head is almost out once tht is out there is really honestly no stopping it i am really sorry that this is happening, but the baby is being born right now."

i cried harder in that moment there was nothing that i could do to protect my baby it was comeing out and i knew that it was not going to make it. just then i herd dad say that the head was out, two seconds latter he was holding a blue and bloddy baby in his arms, he handed him to me, as i looked at my lifeless baby i knew i made the right dessiton of leaving the doctor. i kissed Anthonyd head and let mom and dad cry and hold there grandson, that was the last thing i saw before i blacked out.

a/n ok this is my first story on this site this is only chapter one i will update every saturday and tuesday. let me know what you think thank you


End file.
